Veda Young Ones
Veda(VYF095) was born in the Young Ones Mob on September 15, 2002. Her mother was Morgause and her father was Sprite. She had two litter-mates sisters named Ivory(VYF09?) and Shakti(VYF094). The three pups survived their first few weeks and started foraging with the adults. Veda's mother was the long-term dominant female of the Young Ones. Sprite was from the Elveera and had just joined the Young Ones in early 2002 soon after long-term dominant male Keros had died. Veda was Sprite' second litter ever and the three girls survived their first few months. Morgause gave birth to five pups on November 29, 2002. Sadly only a day later Ivory disappeared on November 30, 2002. Veda was only two months old so she couldn't help her mother care for her younger siblings. Morgause wouldn't have another litter until December 7, 2003 when she gave birth to two pups. By then Veda was old enough to babysit and care for the pups. On February 18, 2004, Morgause disappeared and was thought to have been predated. Veda was one of the oldest females in the group, due to Morgause evictions of all her eldest duaghters. Veda was not the oldest female in the group however, but her older sister Asterix, Keros' last daughter in the group. Asterix had survived all her mother's evictions and she was most likely to become the new dominant female because she was older by a year. However Veda was determine and agressive and competed with her sister Asterix for the right to be the dominant female. Veda attacked Asterix forcing her older sister into submission. Veda than competed with her sister Shakti and managed to oust her, however the battle wasn't over. Dominance wasn't settled until within March when Shakti aborted her litter after becoming injuried during dominance fights. She was seen acting very submissive toward Veda and later that day she disappeared on March 4, 2004. Veda found herself as the new dominant female of the Young Ones. Sprite could not mate with his daughter since Asterix had lost to Veda. So he started to rove and disappeared on April 24, 2004. One of her brothers Aragorn, Keros' son, became the dominant male. Veda was already pregnant before she became the dominant female which made have aided her success. However a younger females named Mia Moya was alsot pregnant. Mia Moya gave birth first but Veda killed the litter on March 10, 2004. Veda gave birth to Habusu, Ahadi, Ousik and Lisani one and half weeks later on March 19, 2004. Now that she had a litter of pups, Veda's dominance was clear. Soon after having the litter Veda mated with a rover named Zaphod on April 22, 2004. She then gave birth to Phalanges Paah, Tequila, Teabag and Biltong on July 8, 2004. However she did not see her pups reach adulthood and only a month later Veda was predated on August 17, 2004. Her older half sister Asterix took over as the dominant female. Her daughters Tequila and Phalanges Paah were evicted by Asterix and formed in a group called PQ Mob where Tequila became the dominant female, however, the group was lost and Tequila was able to join the Balrog Mob. Veda's three sons Habusu, Teabag and Biltong left the Young Ones group along and joined the Elveera, where both Habusu and Teabag became the dominant male. Family Mother: Morgause Father: Sprite Sisters: Ivory and Shakti Mates: Zaphod and unknown male First litter born on March 19, 2004 fathered by an unknown rover Lisani (VYF108) Ousik (VYM109) Habusu (VYM110) Ahadi (VYF108) Second litter born on July 8, 2004 fathered by Zaphod Phalanges Paah (VYF112) Teabag (VYM113) Biltong (VYM114) Tequila (VYF115) Links Young Ones Mob Morgause Avatar Sprite Elveera Category:Young Ones Meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats